A Hikari, some Dragons, and a Yumemi
by Indis of the Vanyar
Summary: Ryou's been having strange dreams, and withe the arrival of Otogi's cousin Subaru he begins to uderstand; the question is-Will anyone other than Otogi and Subaru beleive him? Shonen Ai. X1999 Xover


A/N: Well, A plot Bunny bit me, and here it is. An X/1999 YGO Xover. 

I don't own either series

Summery: Ryou's been having strange dreams, and withe the arrival of Otogi's cousin Subaru he begins to uderstand; the question is-Will anyone other than Otogi and Subaru beleive him? 

Pairings: R/M, O/H, Su/Sei, S/YB

* * *

**Ryou's POV:**

_I stand in the middle of a void, or at least that's what it seems like. I look down at my feet, wondering why I'm not falling. I don't FEEL anything beneath me, and I gasp. Below me...I see...Tokyo Tower, and suddenly I grin despite myself. 'This sounds like some Manga...' I think. "No, This is no Manga. Look, and see what will be." A sad voice says behind me. I turn and see a man, no more than 25 maximum, with blond hair and sad, eyes. 'Who...?' "All will be revealed soon." and he disappears._

I look down again, only now, I see two dark haired young men dueling with swords. And the taller boy lunges with his sword, ready to kill the violet eyed one....

**End POV**

"Ryou...RYOU!!! Wake up! You're going to be late!" Says the voice floating above Ryou's head. Ryou bolts up. "I had the strangest dream, Yami..." Ryou mutters. "Tell me later, You have to go to school now." Yami Bakura (henceforth known only as Bakura) says.

Ryou smiles. "Thanks Yami!" Bakura looks away. "Yeah, well...Somebody's got to look after you. You'd never survive on your own." He mutters before leaving Ryou's room. Contrary to what most people thought, Bakura wasn't really that bad of a guy. Sure he was a little rough around the edges, but wouldn't you be after being sealed ina peice of Jewelry for over 5,000 years?

Ryou gets dressed and runs down the stairs, pulling his socks on at the same time. "That's dangerous, Ryou, especially being a Klutz like you." Bakura scolded as he handed Ryou and American food called a "Pop Tart" that Ryou was fond of. "Remember The Cave Incident in Duelest Kingdom?" Bakura asked. 

Ryou pouted. "You're so MEAN TO MEEEEE!!!!" He whined, jokingly imitating a rather annoying girl from his school. Bakura rolled his eyes and shoved Ryou out the door. "Torture the Pharaoh for me!" Bakura called as Ryou raced down the street. Ryou rolled his eyes and called back, "Hai, Hai."

* * *

Ryou sat down his bag at his desk, and then went to go talk to his friends. "Morning!" He said. "Yeah, yeah." Joey muttered. He was a tad sore after loosing to Yugi in ANOTHER duel. Ryou looked at everyone.

Yugi was talking with Anzu Mizaki, Seto was sitting as far away from the group as he could, typing away on his laptop, Malik was drawing something, and Otogi was talking to Honda, who had his arms around Otogi's waist. 

"What do you mean, your Family's comming to visit?" Honda asked.

"Exactly what I said, cousin Subaru is comming to visit for a little while, and I haven't seen him since cousin Hokuto's funeral, so I want you to behave, OK?"

"Hai, Hai. I'll behave. Who's Hokuto?"

"My cousin, and cousin Subaru's twin sister. He went to PEICES when she died. She was killed by an assasin that was trying to get to him, supposedly."

"Woah. That's sad."

Ryou blinked as something clicked. "Otogi, you never said you were a Sumeragi!" he whispered so only Otogi and Honda could hear. Otogi frowned.

"Confound it, Ryou Bakura! Have you been eavesdropping?" Otogi growled.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Otogi, sir! I haven't been droppin' no eaves, honestly!" Ryou finished. Honda shook his head and muttered about 'crazy Lord of the Rings' fans. 

Otogi shrugged. "I really didn't think it was that important. And I'm a Sumeragi on my Mother's side."

Ryou nodded in understanding. "Does that mean...Do you....Practice the Sumeragi family business?" Ryou looked around for students who might be listening in.

Otogi glanced around the room. "A little. And how do you know about that, anyway?"

Ryou smiled. "I've always been interested in things like that." Otogi nodded

"Well, anyway, Cousin Subaru's going to arrive tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, everyone was summoned to Otogi's apartment at 1:00. Otogi answered the door with a smile. "Come in! Everyone, meet my cousin Subaru! Subaru, this is everyone."

Subaru nodded and raised an eyebrow at Otogi. Subaru was a man, maybe 23 at most, with dark hair and bright green eyes. 

Otogi chuckled nervously. "Don't look like that, Subaru. You'll intimidate my friends." 

"It seams to me, Ryuuji, that if I wanted to intimidate then, I'd do more than stare." was the snippish reply.

Otogi look at the group and whispered loudly. "He's Anti-Social. Grandmother sent him here so that I'd **make him eat.**" It was obviously ment for Subaru to hear it. 

"I can take care of myself, Ryuuji." Subaru grumbled, his eyes closed. Everyone sat on the couches and chairs in the room."

Suddenly, Subaru's eyes went hard as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Why didn't you tell me they had Magick, Ryuuji?"

Everyone paled. "Eh, you see, they don't really. Well, Malik might, but I don't think he does. Anyway, they posses these items from Ancient Egypt and.."

Subaru cut him off. "I see." Subaru turned to Otogi's friends. "Well. I suppose we were never really introduced. I'm Subaru Sumeragi."

"Yugi Motou"

"Joey Wheeler"

"Anzu Mizaki"

"Malik Ishtar"

"Ryou Bakura"

"You already know me, Subaru, but I'll say it again. Hiroto Honda"

Subaru's eyes lingered on Ryou, analyzing him before he nodded and said. "And I suppose you realize that three of your friends have only half a soul, Ryuuji."

A/n:Soooooo? What do you think? Continue or No? 


End file.
